the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Drama (2012 CGI television series)/Credits
Full credits for Drama (2012 CGI television series). Opening DRAMA created by Chris LuKain Crawl Art Pilot = Pilot Cast Toss Robin Sequel Pin David Russell Ivan, Mitail, Cyrus Edward Ross Jake Ian Bryce Directed by Edward Rudin Written by Peter Truhdin Director to photography Orel MacRubin Editor William Dolittle Unit Production Manager John Donut First Assistant Director Peter Starmara Second Assistant Director Edward Brodbin Art Directed by Benjamin Uslan Chris Pascal Camera Operator Ceit Schottman Producer Sanaz Sattari Character Designers Script Coordinators Leona Beckert Dawn Conners Continuity Coordinator Maria D. Gonzalez Storyboards by Trey Buongiorno Ben Juwono Max Lawson Stephanie Stine Animatic Editors Charles T. Jones Tony Molina Joseph Molinari Vartan Nazarian Color Stylists Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Janice Kubo 2D Animator Slaven Reese Overseas Production by Nimeas Productions, Inc. Key Animator / Layout Artist Guy Caprio Ending from American Boy Performed by Taylor Swift Timing Directors Jill Jacobs Jungja Wolf Allan Jacobsen Location Designers Joseph Holt Rafael 'Rafa' Hurtado Khang Le Jim Schlenker Mark Taihei Prop Designers Amy Chen Yuhki Demers Bryan Sims Background Painters Eric Guan Garrett Lee Lead Technical Director Brian Cole Technical Directors Joanna Barondess Jezreel Mann Carlos II Note Taker Jennifer Karraz Digital Coordinators Kameron J. Moore Morgan Samuel Post Production Supervisor Alicia Parkinson Production Controller Fawn Testa Production Coordinators Mallory Hara Todd Hoppmeyer Samantha Rivkin Casting Assistant Jennifer Jo Klocki Executive in Charge of Casting David Wright Music Editor Slamm Andrews Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Tim Lauber Music Scoring Mixer Alan Meyerson Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Post Production Sound Facility AudioRedo Main Score and Music Composed by Henry Jackman Additional Music Perry La Marca Music Transcription Jason Poss Music Contractor Mark Robertson Creative Consultant Shiyoon Kim Executive in Charge of Production Stephen Heneveld Executive Creative Consultant Jin Kim For Igrek Productions Supervisor Roberto Serda Lead Designer Robin Tremoler Production Supervisor John Aurora For Cartoon Network Studios Post Production Supervisor Edward Shemoler Designer Frank Simons Assistant Producer David Samurai For Cartoon Network Supervisor Ivan Spirov Production Assistants Edward Frankson Frank Capello Post Production Supervisor John Onion Executive Producers Chris LuKain Robin Vertigo © 2012 Cartoon Network. a Time Warner company. all rights reserved |-| Season 1 = |-| Season 2 = |-| Season 3 = |-| Season 4 = |-| Season 5 = Cast Toss Robin Sequel Pin David Russell Ivan, Mitail, Cyrus Edward Ross Jake Ian Bryce Directed by Edward Rudin Written by Peter Truhdin Director to photography Orel MacRubin Editor William Dolittle Unit Production Manager John Donut First Assistant Director Peter Starmara Second Assistant Director Edward Brodbin Art Directed by Benjamin Uslan Chris Pascal Camera Operator Ceit Schottman Producer Sanaz Sattari Character Designers Script Coordinators Leona Beckert Dawn Conners Continuity Coordinator Maria D. Gonzalez Storyboards by Trey Buongiorno Ben Juwono Max Lawson Stephanie Stine Animatic Editors Charles T. Jones Tony Molina Joseph Molinari Vartan Nazarian Color Stylists Sylvia Filcak-Blackwolf Janice Kubo 2D Animator Slaven Reese Key Animator / Layout Artist Guy Caprio Timing Directors Jill Jacobs Jungja Wolf Allan Jacobsen Location Designers Joseph Holt Rafael 'Rafa' Hurtado Khang Le Jim Schlenker Mark Taihei Prop Designers Amy Chen Yuhki Demers Bryan Sims Background Painters Eric Guan Garrett Lee Lead Technical Director Brian Cole Technical Directors Joanna Barondess Jezreel Mann Carlos II Note Taker Jennifer Karraz Digital Coordinators Kameron J. Moore Morgan Samuel Post Production Supervisor Alicia Parkinson Production Controller Fawn Testa Production Coordinators Mallory Hara Todd Hoppmeyer Samantha Rivkin Production Services provided by Casting Assistant Jennifer Jo Klocki Executive in Charge of Casting David Wright Music Editor Slamm Andrews Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Tim Lauber Music Scoring Mixer Alan Meyerson Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Post Production Sound Facility AudioRedo Main Score and Music Composed by Henry Jackman Additional Music Perry La Marca Music Transcription Jason Poss Music Contractor Mark Robertson Creative Consultant Shiyoon Kim Executive in Charge of Production Stephen Heneveld Executive Creative Consultant Jin Kim For Igrek Productions Supervisor Roberto Serda Lead Designer Robin Tremoler Production Supervisor John Aurora For Cartoon Network Studios Post Production Supervisor Edward Shemoler Designer Frank Simons Assistant Producer David Samurai For Cartoon Network Supervisor Ivan Spirov Production Assistants Edward Frankson Frank Capello Post Production Supervisor John Onion Executive Producers Chris LuKain Robin Vertigo © 2017 Cartoon Network. a Time Warner company. all rights reserved Category:Credits